AsumaXKurenai
by GearGrinder
Summary: Kurenai was in the kitchen, sitting at their little light brown, second hand wooden dining table sipping her coffee and thumbing through her scrolls waiting to be marked. Asuma could see from the bedroom doorway that she was having trouble finding the motivation to make a start on them. Quietly Asuma walked to her side waiting for a response, he was standing there for what seemed.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, this is just a fanfiction that I have made with my own little twists and turns, a couple of changes etc. All of the characters are based off of the manga and anime by Masashi Kishimoto. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter One: Secrets.**

The moon rose slowly over the monuments that rest on the cliff face bringing light to the resting village below, the fourth Hokage's eyes glistened as Asuma looked up at the five faces embedded in the rock.

"What am I doing out here?"

"Talking to myself, clearly" He replied with a small laugh seeping through his words.

The corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly, bringing a small smile to his face. With this Asuma turned around and ran back to his apartment, the one he so happened to share with the love of his life. Kurenai. Leaping through the open window on the third floor Asuma quietly crept back to the room they shared.

_"God, she's so beautiful when she sleeps. I hope Kurenai is still asleep."_

Pushing apart the paper sliding doors Asuma cautiously poked his head in searching for any movement. Satisfied with the peaceful scene before him he slowly progressed, taking off his hoody as he moved. The zip made so much noise he was sure to be caught, Kurenai stirred, to Asuma's luck she rolled onto her stomach and fell back to sleep immediately leaving him to continue undressing in peace. The pieces of clothing were pulled away with ease and tossed to the floor carelessly, he would have to pick them up in the morning, now wasn't the time for cleaning.

Asuma rolled over, the sun pierced through the one crack in the blinds sending a ray of light to wake him for the day ahead. He stretched out his arm feeling for his partner, grabbing nothing but silk sheets.

"I'm not a morning person" grumbled Asuma "I shouldn't have to put up with this crap."

Even if someone else were in the room they wouldn't have heard him. Lazily he pulled back what was left of the covers exposing his perfectly toned body leaving very little to the imagination, an old pair of flimsy boxers hung from his waist. He strutted to the ensuite and turned on the shower, full blast hot water. It was enough to make any man scream but Asuma, being a fire style user was used to heat. The satin boxers didn't need much encouragement to leave the hosts body and crumble to the floor; just a little more movement would have done it. But Asuma being who he was decided to be slightly more forceful.  
Sliding down his legs, they pooled at Asuma's feet ready for him to step out of. This was the best part, the first hit of water rushing down his back defining the contours of his body and filling him with life. The foam from the soap ran down his arms, being chased away by the water, down his legs and through the drain out to an unknown place.

Kurenai was in the kitchen, sitting at their little light brown, second hand wooden dining table sipping her coffee and thumbing through her scrolls waiting to be marked. Asuma could see from the bedroom doorway that she was having trouble finding the motivation to make a start on them. Quietly Asuma walked to her side waiting for a response, he was standing there for what seemed like hours before he put his hand on the konoichi's shoulder. The sudden contact scared her out of her wits.

"Are you okay babe?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah, just a little... pre-occupied is all." A small smile gracing her lips.

"You sure? You've barely made any leeway with your cuppa and you've not even started marking."

"Yes I have!" Kurenai said a little too defensively "see half of it's gone." Showing her man the mug.

Asuma leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, right on the parting. At his touch Kurenai closed her eyes and let out a long slow breath. The next second he was gone and already making them breakfast. He could hear papers shuffling in the back ground and laughed to himself, all she needed was a gentle push in the right direction, a reminder more or less.

Asuma was a whiz in the kitchen, a trait which he regarded highly. You never know when a culinary skill here and there might come in handy. The pancakes were ready and the table was set. Kurenai was forced to give in on her teaching duties for a while at least. Topics were thrown around the table just like every other morning: 'How'd you sleep? Do you know what the weather'll be like today? Did you hear about...?'

"What do you have planned for the day?" Kurenai picked up the conversation again.

"Naruto's asked for some training again, I don't know how much good it's going to do him but it what he wants. What about you?"

"I've got some training to do with Hinata first, then a couple of students from the academy are going to join Kiba, Shino and I on a little expedition into the forest just as an extra lesson."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Kiba can get pretty wild, and in the forest it's pretty much free rein, what if he scares the crap out of the children?"

"Well in that case I'll just have to scare him right back. You know the emotions that my genjutsu can evoke."

"Ahh Touché."

It seemed silly, a high levelled shinobi like Asuma rendered to clean dishes, but he made the mess so it would be him who cleaned it up. Kurenai left for the training grounds to meet up with Hinata over half an hour ago and Asuma had to meet Naruto at the dojo soon and he knows how much Naruto loves punctuation. His sensei is Kakashi Hatake after all possibly the worst man in the entire village for being late.

Asuma pulled the door closed behind him and made his way to the centre of town, passing by his favourite watering hole. As he approach ichiraku's he half expected to find Naruto there, but what he found was something worse, much worse. The green coat of the Hokage was draped over the stool next to the beautiful young woman herself. But that's not all... she wasn't alone. There was a shinobi next to her, it was impossible to tell who it was from outside the bar seeing as all of them wear the same thing. But still that wasn't the worst of it. Whoever this ninja was, their hand was resting on the Hokage's thigh, slowly making its way to her waist. Asuma shook himself and continued on, it wasn't any of his business who Lady Tsunade was with despite this his curiosity was eating away at him, bit by bit.


End file.
